Novan Clans
The Novan Clans (NC) are a Federal Directional Democracy led by a triumvirate, a system unique to the galaxy. Named after the region they inhabit and minuscule in both size and influence, the Novan Clans are enclaved within the expanse of the United Federation and remain hidden deep within the Outer Core. Vehemently pro-human and dedicated to restoring human superiority over Kariga, the population of the NC have ironically become less than pure due to extensive isolation and inbreeding forming a new sub-species of human, Nuveans. History Background In 3,261 ADD the Second United Empire's widespread reforms had reached the military, finally allowing non-humans into the ranks of Imperial Guard and Navy. While these actions pleased certain members of military brass, as the Empire's forces had been severely depleted by the end of the War of July, it caused widespread outrage among common soldiers and xenophobic officers. As non-humans rose through ranks at rates human recruits could only dream of, certain units began terrorizing non-humans and refused to enter combat or leave their barracks. Widespread dissent flowed through the military after the election of Maassan Iorqi to the rank of General in 3,267 ADD. A number of Army Groups burned down military installations and proceeded to form the Movement of 67 which later became embroiled in the Maassan War. Within two years, the movement was defeated and the government of the United Empire commenced a severe period of purging. Rebellious officers and soldiers spreading radical pro-human messages were discharged, charged with treason or murdered. Large numbers of soldiers that surrendered fled for Nova, joining hardliner rebels who hadn't yet surrendered. Government The Novan Clans are a Federal Directorial Democracy with three triumvirs at its apex. The government is composed of two branches, the executive and legislative, which is elected every 5 years. Executive Branch Triumvirs serve as the executive branch of the Novan Clans and are elected on 5 year terms although they typically serve for life. There is a Triumvir for each Novan system except Pax Nova. The First is entrusted with reserve powers, the Second is entrusted with final-decision powers and the Third is entrusted with representing the legislature. Each position is determined by a clan-wide vote. The executive branch makes decisions on legislation based on a simple majority. Triumvirs are allowed to forfeit their vote to the Second Triumvir if they do not wish to make a decision on an issue, however the Second Triumvir is prevented from forfeiting their vote. Legislative Branch The legislature is unicameral and has 241 serving councillors. The legislature is held responsible and represented by the Third Triumvir. They are elected on 5 year terms with a 2 term limit. Political parties are rare, although alliances between councillors do exist. All councillors are required to vote on bills after such legislation has been appropriately drafted and debated. Once legislation has passed, it is submitted to the Triumvirs for approval. Foreign Relations The Novan Clans maintain no foreign relations with any other government and maintain a policy of strict isolation and commitment to secrecy. All interactions with outside parties are done covertly or through Novan companies, whose true ownership remains unknown. There is extensive use of businesses to conduct espionage and facilitate the advancement of the Clans' ambitions. The Clans have a strong hatred for the United Federation, viewing it as a the primary successor of the Second United Empire. The continuation of the SUEK's open recruitment of aliens in the military, affirmative action policies for non-humans and the widespread rejection of pro-human policies are the main drivers of the Novan Clans' position on the Federation. Due to Nova being situated in the heart of Federation territory, the Clans remain hidden in order to avoid direct repercussions. The Clans oppose the Althoran States, Kael'Qas Empire and Lok' Empire on an ideological level due to the rise of human hybrid species. In addition, all other factions are seen as inferior due to the strong feelings of human superiority within the Novan Clans. Military The highly antagonistic policies of the Novan Clans towards the United Federation and other factions has prompted the Clans to allocate 44% of government spending towards the military. The armed forces of the Clans is highly trained and is often glorified due to the military background of the state and usage of propaganda. Conscription is compulsory for both males and females over the age of 20 for a period of 2 years, although exemptions are often granted. The Novan Clans have 400 million active troops and over 4 billion reserve troops. The Novan military consists of the Army, Navy, Special Forces and Reserves. The bulk of the military operates out of Pax Nova. The Army encompasses all planetary units of the Novan Clans, including air, armored, infantry and support forces. It is by far the largest component of the military, encompassing 76% of total troops and 75% of the defense budget allocated towards it. The Navy encompasses all space units of the Novan Clans and is allocated 24% of the troop base and 22% of total spending. The Special Forces are granted 3% of total spending and 1% of the troop base. All units are given access to a number of eye augmentations that allow wider control of bodily functions, enhanced vision and communication. Special Forces units are given eye augmentations that enable superhuman functions within individuals. Category:Faction Category:Inter-Galactic Category:Novan Clans